Drive To Survive
Drive to Survive is the fifth episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. It features the debut of the Rumble Tusk Zord and the Mega Morph Cycles. Synopsis When the Power Rangers are caught in a spiderweb prison of Galvanax’s latest monster Tangleweb, James must conquer his fear to unlock a new power and save them. Story When Galvanax, reigning champion of Galaxy Warriors, claimed the mighty Power Stars, Earth's greatest ninja sacrificed himself to keep the universe safe. 10 years later, a new generation of warriors rises up, to protect the ninja Power Stars. They are the Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Out in shop class, Steven shows the Rangers a new bike. "That's an awesome looking bike Steven how did you make it?" Daniel asked as he looks at him. He looks at them. "Well I was able to salvage enough parts to construct a bike," Steven says as he looks at them. Danielle looks at him. "Wanna show us how this bad boy works?" Danielle says as she looks at him. He looks at them. "Uh maybe later I've got something to say I've been afraid of driving ever since that incident with a go Kart when I was six years old," Steven says as he looks at them. Julie looks at them. "Maybe we all can learn how to ride the bike as a team we could get Mrs. O to come along if she's not busy with anything with her Cheer team," Julie says as she looks at them. Danielle looks at her. "That's a great idea Julie," Danielle says as she looks at her. Meanwhile on the Galaxy warrior ship Cosmo is at the stage. "Tonight who will defeat the Rangers this time," Cosmo says as he looks at the crowd. They all cheer and holler. "Meet the Spider monster Tangleweb," Cosmo says as he introduces the next monster to face the Rangers. Tangleweb grows. "Let me at those Rangers I'll show them that they messed with Galvanax for the last time," Tangleweb says as he laughs. (Theme song) Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Pushing evil with all our might together, Ninja Steel! Never give up without a fight together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Standing up for what is right together, Ninja Spin! Watching all that day or night together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Episode 1x05: Drive to Survive In the dirt area Danielle is easily learning how to drive the bike and revs it up a few times and hits a few ramps, and parks the bike next to the other rangers. "Wow Danielle that was awesome," Daniel says as he looks at her. She looks at them. "Even those I was training to be a ninja I still had time to have some fun with motor bikes," Danielle says as she looks at them. Steven gets on the bike and tries but wrecks. "See I can't do it," Steven says as he looks at them. He runs off as he left Kudabots and Tangleweb appears. "Ah, Rangers it's so very good to meet you and now it will be great to destroy you wait only four no matter I'll destroy you four and go after yellow next," Tangleweb says as he looks at them. Danielle, Julie, Daniel, and Kimberly are side by side. "Don't count on it monster ready guys," Danielle says as she gets her Ninja power star out along with her saber. They get their stars out. "READY!" Daniel, Julie, and Kim shout. "Ninja Power Stars, Lock in ready ninja spin," The four Rangers say as they morph. Tangleweb smirks. "GET THEM!" Tangleweb shouts as he orders the Kudabots to attack the Rangers. Ninja Steel Red Ranger (Danielle) dodges some hits and then dishes out hits as well to some of the bots in her batch taking them down. "Let go of me HIYAH!" Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she side kicks a Kudabot and then elbows the Kudabot that was holding her and nails him with her Ninja Star Saber. Ninja Steel Blue (Daniel) slashes at his batch taking them down and then leaps into the air and slashes another bot that was trying to get the drop on him from above. Ninja Steel White and Pink Rangers (Kimberly) and (Julie) are double teaming again with their batch of Kudabots taking them down with their Ninja Star Sabers. After the Rangers defeat the Kudabots they face Tangleweb. "Now it's your turn," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she looks at him and runs towards him. But Tangleweb transforms and sucks everything into his vortex including the Rangers expect Steven who came back to apologize to the team but sees them being pulled into the vortex. "NO! give me back my friends right now before I hurt you," Steven says as he looks at Tangleweb. Steven tries to attack but he's not in ranger form and gets beaten quickly. "I'll defeat you later ranger," Tangleweb says as he looks at him and teleports away. Steven heads back to the Ninja Steel HQ. "Tommy the others are trapped in the pocket dimension of that monster," Steven says as he looks at Tommy. Tommy goes to the computer and locates Tangleweb. "He's about five kilometers outside the city it looks like he's trying to upchuck their power stars and it's not working," Tommy says as he looks at the screen then turns to Steven. Before Steven leaves the Ninja Prism shows them a vision of the bike in question, as they looks at it confused as Steven picks up a Ninja Star and throws it into the prism and it surges with energy and the Mega Morph cycle star appears in Steven's hand. "I've got the power to save the others," Steven says as he looks at Tommy. He nods and Steven leaves to go confront Tangleweb. "Hey buddy you got my friends and I want them back," Steven says as he looks at him. Tangleweb transforms into a huge head and uses his vortex to try to suck up Steven he leaps into the vortex. He emerges inside the pocket dimension and sees the other Rangers. "Steven look out," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she sees webs shoot out towards Steven. Steven slashes the webs into pieces and gets the star out of his pocket. "The Ninja Prism created it I call it the Mega Morph Star," Steven says as he looks at the other Rangers. He puts the star on the bike and it transforms he instant morphs and then gets onto the bike and revs it up causing Tangleweb to spit the five rangers out along with the bike. "What no this isn't good," Tangleweb says as he looks at them. The Rangers get out the Ninja Battle Stars in Claw, Saber, and Bow modes. Ninja Steel Pink and White (Kim) and (Julie) fire the energy arrows as both Ninja Steel Yellow and Blue (Steven) and (Daniel) catch it and then Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) leaps into the air as the energy ball heads up to her. "NINJA GIGA STRIKE ATTACK!" Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she sends out the energy star. It strikes Tangleweb and destroys him. The audience is impressed with Tangleweb's performance, allowing for him to be Gigantified. "I'm back Rangers," Tangleweb says as he stomps around. Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) gets out her Zord star. "Ninja Steel Zords out of the Shadows," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she summons her Zord. The five Zords head into battle but despite use of the zords, Tangleweb wraps the robots up quickly. "Tommy he's got us wrapped up in his webs it's messing up our Zords," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she spoke into her com. Hang on guys Mick just created a new Ninja Star and we're sending it your way Tommy says over the com. Mick tosses the Star as hard as he could and Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) catches it and she's amazed by it. "Alright let's see what this new Zord can do Rumble Tusk Zord out of the shadow," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she summons the Tusk Zord. Rumble Tusk comes charging into battle as Danielle hops out of her Robo Red Zord and into the Rumble Tusk Zord. "Alright let's free the zords," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she's operating the controls. Rumble Tusk frees the zords. "Now it's time to combine Ninja Steel Megazord Rumble Tusk formation," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she spins the Rumble Tusk Ninja power Star on her Ninja Star Saber morpher. The zords combine into the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord. The Rangers are in the cockpit. "Let's get this show on the road," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she looks at her friends. The Rangers are ready. Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord fights Tangleweb and gets the upper hand on him as it swings it's axes scoring several direct hits on Tangleweb. "Now it's time to take you out any last word," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she twirls her saber. Tangleweb is smoking. "I know where your mother is at destroy me and you'll never find her," Tangleweb says as he looks at the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord. Danielle thinks for a moment. "No thanks my mother would rather have me destroy you, Double Axe Final Attack," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she swings down her Saber. the other rangers do the same. Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord throw its twin Axes at Tangleweb and an energy X slash appears as Tangleweb surges with energy and falls down and explodes. "Shows over, Ninjas win I'll find you yet mother," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she swings her Saber down. At Ninja Steel Headquarters Danielle isn't doing so well as she's worried about her mother. "We'll find her Danielle," Kimberly says as she looks at her. Danielle looks at her and smiles. "I hope so," Danielle says as she looks at her and the other Rangers. Characters Ninja Steel Rangers Allies Villains Monster *Tangleweb-uses his powerful vortex to scope up three of the Rangers except for Steven Nelson, and is destroyed by the Ninja Steel Megazord in Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode